Talk:HS-10
Untitled Hold on, is this actually real? [[User:Happy Boy|'Happy Boy']] [[User_talk:Happy Boy|''T]] [[User:Happy Boy/Thoughts of me|M'']] 18:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. Is there actual proof it is in the game? anyone have a link to gameplay footage? or where the pic came from? Play2often 00:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) play2often The picture right now is of dual-weilded MAC-11s, so that doesn't confirm anything. Maybe we should delete this until we more solid proof. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 00:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :That is an HS-10. have you looked at the images of it in the link below? Darkman 4 00:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I was just going by the gun ID in the HUD on the main page's picture. The caption is clearer now. Never mind me. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 01:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Akimbo HS-10? would it pose as an annoyance to players in the future? Wiki-waffle 15:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Trivia. The HS-10B (as it should be properly called, untill we find out what it's ingame name) is the first bullpup semi-automatic shotgun to appear in the Call of Duty series. It should be called the HS-10B because of it's folding carrying handle. Details are in here: http://world.guns.ru/shotgun/sh26-e.htm General_Awesomo 21:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) There's a policy against naming a weapon something it's not called in-game. If it's actually called the HS-10 in-game, it should be called "HS-10" and nothing else. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 00:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : Besides the High Standard model 10A had a carry handle also. So it could be either A or B. : Could we mention in the trivia how using this weapon dual wielded is dangerous, as the shotgun on the left wouls eject shells straight at the user? Shaniqua69 01:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Dual Wield Through some old leaked footage, Dual Wielded was shown with this shotgun. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAlZXcAuUZo&feature=mfu_in_order&playnext=1&videos=cbcBuCxNUqw Sniperspade 01:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :If it's leaked, then we have to remove it. Otherwise Activision will come knocking. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 02:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :: GL on the AK74u is leaked, nothing done about that. Sniperspade 02:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for reminding me. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 02:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Was that necessary? We'll be adding it back in less than 9 Days...Sniperspade 02:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Possibly, because Activision would likely be on our asses if we don't, even if it's 9 to 10 days away from release. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 02:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC) what does bullpup mean?Butthead4 00:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :shorter barrel, magazine placed behind the trigger. 00:21, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Action placed behind the trigger, to be precise.--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 18:54, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Perks for HS10 Which perk would be better for using SINGLE HS10? Steady Aim for 1HK's or Sleight of Hand because of the ridiculous reloading time?--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 18:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC) This gun sucks Even though its the last unlock and "classified" this seems to be the crappiest shotgun of all. Stat wise it is more or less identical to the Spaz, but with half the magazine capacity. The only positive thing about it is that you can dual wield it, and that seems to be the only way this gun would ever be worth using. If you're not going to dual wield it you might as well just use the Spaz. Although, I can see people using this gun just as a personal challenge because it sucks and it means you're a good player if you can do well with it. 17:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe you just suck? What makes this gun differant than the SPAS? It can shoot much faster and has a faster reload. I go postive 20 or more with it every match. It can shoot so fast, I can say it will beat the SPAS. So don't come here and claim the gun sucks when it could just be you. I would say the crappiest shotgun of all is the Olympia. Nub It could be noted that you move faster with this shotgun than with the other shotguns. 05:22, July 9, 2011 (UTC) You do NOT move faster with this shotgun than any other. All shotguns have 100% movement speed which is the same as SMGs and Pistols. There is no difference in speed. Olympia is the most powerful shotgun, but there are only two shots so it takes more skill to use. If you think its the crappiest shotgun then you are the one who is a Noob. It takes skill to use, and obviously you don't have it if you think it sucks. 13:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) What HS-10 stands for: Holy shit, 10 hitmarkers! Good to know, thanks, but I think that would be HS-10H. 17:02, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Could be H'itmarker'S-'10' Perhaps it even stands for H'igh '''S'tandard model '''10, the guns name IRL! Yes I know about the IRL policy on this wiki, and I'm not gonna put it in Trivia, so don't worry. --Delta1138 SnooPING AS usual I see 20:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC)